


An Invitation

by Neyiea



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Guardian!Pitch, M/M, RotG Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack is chosen as a Guardian Pitch goes a little bit strange. He encourages Jack to join without trying to force him into it and, taking a chance, asks the younger spirit out.</p>
<p>Too bad none of the other Guardians got the memo that the invitation was for Jack only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, Blackice is fun to write. I should do this pairing more often.

Sandy makes his way to the North Pole post-haste, following the aurora borealis until Santoff Claussen comes into view. By the time he arrives everyone else is already there; Bunny and North are arguing about their holidays, Tooth is giving out rapid orders to her fairies, and Pitch is lurking in the darkest corner of the room.

He grabs a goblet of eggnog and floats over to the oldest, besides him, and most intimidating Guardian, and conjures a question mark over his head.

“No idea. I imagine it will be some time before North can put a stop to his patronizing of Bunny long enough to tell us why we’ve been summoned here.” Pitch crosses his arms and the shadows flicker around him ominously. He’s come a long way from his loner days and has become used to being part of a team, but he hates having his time wasted. If North and Bunny don’t stop soon he’ll probably use his shadows to physically pull them apart which, though endlessly amusing for Sandy, probably won’t help with the fact that all the other Guardians are maybe, sort of, a little scared of him.

So, being the good friend Sandy is, he grabs an elf by it’s bell topped hat and shakes it fiercely. 

Tooth, Bunny and North all stop what they’re doing and Sandy once again forms a question mark.

“Ah yes, how remiss of me.” North tosses one of Bunny’s eggs back at him carelessly. “I have called you all here today because Manny asked me to.”

“The Man in the Moon?” Tooth and her fairies look up and, sure enough, the moon is slowly drifting into view through the skylight. “But he only talks to us when-“

“When there’s something evil afoot,” Bunny finishes, whiskers twitching, “anyone notice anythin’ lately?”

They all instinctively turn to Pitch, whose shadows are always watching the ongoings of the world.

“I’m not aware of anything that would require our attention,” Pitch informs them cooly, “any immortal would have to be foolish, not to mention desperate, to go against us.”

The words ring with truth. There are few who would dare to make a move against the children under the Guardians’ care, and even the darker forces of the world who would be the most tempted are wary of Pitch Black.

It’s a good thing the Nightmare King is on their side. Sometimes Sandy wonders what they would do without him.

"If nothing's threatening the children, then why-" Tooth cuts herself off with a gasp as a beam of moonlight comes in through the skylight and opens up a hidden compartment in the floor, raising up a crystal from below. "You know what this means."

"A new Guardian." North steps closer, and even Pitch moves from the shadows to get a better look.

"Who do you think it will be?" Tooth asks and Sandy forms a four leafed clover. "Maybe the Leprechaun?"

"Just as long as it's not the Groundhog," Bunny mutters to himself.

Before them a translucent figure appears; a lanky, barefoot boy with a staff.

"Jack Frost?"

"Jack Frost! I take it back, the Groundhog's fine."

Tooth and her fairies sigh dreamily, their eyes glaze over and their tail feathers fan out.

"Tooth! Back me up here!"

She snaps her attention back to Bunny. "Well, if it's for the children-"

"But he's a menace! He ruined the Easter of '68! He's a no good punk, is what he is. He's a-"

"Guardian." North interrupts, stroking at his beard thoughtfully. "He's a Guardian."

Sandy claps his hands together happily. He's come across Jack a handful of times and has found him to be a playful, pleasant spirit, as long as you didn't do anything to irritate him and bring about his more mischievous side. He'll be a good addition to their team.

Tooth and her fairies go back to swooning, Bunny and North argue with hushed voices and Sandy, curious that Pitch has not given an opinion on the subject, turns to look at him. What he sees surprises him.

Pitch is staring at the image of Jack with something akin to wonder. The usual harsh lines of his face have gone soft and his eyes, Sandy's never seen that look in his eyes before. He can't be certain, but his expression looks so fond and full of affection that it almost looks as though he's in love.

His eyes flicker from Pitch to the image of Jack with interest. When did that happen?

"How are we even supposed to contact 'im? He's not got a permanent address, it could take weeks of scouring the globe to find him!"

"It's still winter in the Northern Hemisphere," Pitch steps forward smoothly, face as impassive as ever but his eyes are still overflowing with emotion, "sooner or later Jack Frost will always return to Burgess."

No one bothers to question how Pitch knows this, thinking his shadows must have informed him.

Sandy's beginning to think otherwise.

"I will go and bring him here. With the aid of my shadows I will have the easiest time finding him."

North's eyebrows raise, Pitch usually doesn't offer up his services in this manner. "Well, if you insist-"

"I do."

"Then go and fetch him. We'll be here when you return."

Pitch smirks and sinks into the shadows, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Sandy grins crookedly. This is going to be interesting.

x-x-x

When he first sees the image of Jack Frost his breath catches in his throat and when Bunny starts complaining about how hard he'll be to find he's only too happy to step in and offer his services. He sinks into the shadows and travels to Burgess, mind racing.

It was almost fifty years ago, on Easter Sunday, when he had first met Jack Frost. Bunny had stormed into his lair madder than a wet cat and asked him to give the younger spirit a bit of a scare for messing with Easter. It wasn't often that a fellow Guardian, or any spirit, went out of their way to visit him, and Bunny had offered him a favour in return, so he'd said yes and slunk off to the surface.

He'd heard of Jack before, but this was the first time he'd ever seen the elusive winter spirit. He had large blue eyes, a carefree smile and white hair that looked soft to the touch. Normally when spirits mentioned Jack Frost they went on about how annoying he was, they never bothered to say that he was gorgeous. 

He watched from a shadowed grove of trees as Jack took part in a large snowball fight before turning his attention to a little girl sitting on a wooden toboggan right at the top of a steep hill.

Jack leapt up beside the child and stroked at his chin in contemplation.

"Hmm, that is a very sheer angle to go down, but I bet it'll be quite the rush." He laughed and the wind suddenly gusted from behind him, pushing the now shrieking child forward.

Jack continued laughing and followed behind the little girl, using his ice to guide her path and keep her out of harm's way.

Pitch could feel the moment when her fear began to turn into exhilaration. By the time her toboggan slowed to a stop she was laughing delightedly and Pitch couldn't help but relax at the cheery sound. It seemed pretty clear that this blizzard, though perhaps a little out of season, was not created out of malicious intent like Bunny had assumed.

"You're welcome," Jack said with a grin as the girl began trudging home, moving to make his way back to the snowball fight only to pause mid-step and quickly turn in Pitch's direction.

His eyes narrowed and he flew forward on the wind, staff at the ready.

"Who are you, Shadow Man," he asked, completely unafraid, "and why are you watching these kids?"

Pitch's lips quirked upwards in amusement. "It is not the children I am watching, Jack Frost. I'm Pitch Black." He held out a hand but Jack just shifted back and looked at him suspiciously.

"The Boogeyman." He clarified and Jack's eyes widened in surprise before he seemed to catch himself and frowned.

"Oh, you're one of _them_."

"One of who?"

"The Guardians." His face screwed up, as though the word left a bad taste in his mouth.

Interesting, most spirits were awestruck by the Moon's chosen ones.

"Don't you have something important to be doing, like thinking up new ways to bribe children into believing in you?"

Pitch was unable to hold back an incredulous chortle, there were few people other than Sandy who would dare speak to him in such a fashion. It was nice to interact with someone who had a bit of a backbone.

"I'm actually in the middle of an errand for a teammate."

"Ah," Jack leaned heavily against his staff and smiled crookedly, eyes glinting like melted ice, "how is the Easter Kangaroo? He was throwing quite the temper tantrum last I saw."

"Kangaroo?" He repeated with a smirk. This boy was priceless.

"Well, that's what he is, isn't it?" Jack rose his eyebrows and his smile widened. "But let's put him aside for a moment and talk about _why you're here._ Even with the wind on my side I probably can't outrun you and hiding in the shadows will do me no good, so you may as well get whatever you're here for over with. But," his smile disappeared and he held the crook of his staff just under Pitch's chin, "we do this out of sight. I don't know how many of the kids around here believe in you, but I'd rather their days ended on a happy note."

"Calm down, I'm not some sort of witch hunter." He pushed the staff away and gently laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Jack immediately tensed; breath hitching, eyes going unfocused. If Pitch had felt the slightest hint of fear he would have immediately drawn away, but fear was not the reason why the winter spirit was reacting this way.

"My dear boy," he started softly, "when was the last time you've been touched?"

Jack snapped out of his stupor and jumped back, glaring. "Wind," he called hoarsely and in an instant he was airborne, heading north as fast as the wind would take him.

Pitch watched him go, idly flexing his fingers. Clearly one of the other things people forgot to mention when talking about Jack Frost was how lonely he was. How _touch starved._

He himself was no stranger to isolation, though his was usually a little more self imposed, there were few beings who were willing to come into close contact with the King of Nightmares. He'd vowed to himself then to personally keep an eye on the boy, whenever he could spare the time, just in case he ever needed a shoulder to have a good cry on.

He hadn't expected to develop _feelings._

Sure Jack was incredibly attractive, but most immortals had at least one or two appealing traits that made them stand out. He was very easy to sympathize with, especially whenever Pitch happened to be around to see him get walked through, but there were plenty of lonely spirits out there that Pitch could care less about. He supposed it was the way Jack acted around children that really caught his notice. He was much like a benevolent older brother, especially to the kids of Burgess, often knowing them by name and carrying on one sided conversations about their interests with them. It had been so long since he, or any of the Guardians, had gone out of their way to interact with a child that to see Jack do so repeatedly even though he was intangible to them was nothing short of awe inspiring.

Really, it was impossible to _not_ fall in love with him.

Jack had noticed him watching a couple times and had sent a cocky wave in his direction once or twice, probably under the impression that Pitch was only checking up on him to make sure he wasn't causing trouble. He never approached Pitch, and Pitch never stepped out of the shadows to approach him. Jack was almost always surrounded by children whenever Pitch found the time to check up on him and, Guardian or not, Pitch was a vessel of fear. He didn't want to even think about what the consequences for accidentally scaring away Jack's playmates were.

But now the perfect excuse to talk to Jack, to _frequently_ talk to Jack, had been handed to him on a silver platter. If Jack accepted the Guardianship Pitch would be able to see him on a near monthly basis instead of the couple times per year, or less, that he was normally able to manage. They would have something in common, something they could talk about, and maybe he'd finally have the chance to settle his nerves and ask Jack out without worrying about an audience of children watching him.

He wanders through the streets of Burgess, eyes roaming until he finally spots a familiar figure walking along a power line. He steps into a shadow and reappears on a nearby rooftop; hurriedly slicking a hand through his hair and smoothing out his robe before loudly clearing his throat.

Jack almost trips at the sudden noise and the wind gently carries him to a less precarious perch, which just so happens to be the roof Pitch is on. He huffs in mock annoyance as the wind playfully ruffles his hair before turning his attention to Pitch and raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"Good evening Jack," he begins smoothly, "I've come to escort you to Santoff Claussen."

Blue eyes narrow. "Why?"

"It's nothing bad, I assure you. You'll find out when we get there." He holds out a hand and Jack grips his staff tighter, lips pursing. 

"You'll get to see the inside of North's workshop." He adds in what he hopes is a playful manner and Jack seems to brighten at that. He's been trying to break in there for years.

"Alright, but I can't stay for long. I've got to make the most of the few days I have left before spring comes." He reaches out, pauses warily for just a split second, and then takes hold of Pitch's hand.

When they step into the Globe Room at Santoff Claussen and Jack finds himself on the receiving end of several rather intense stares he can't help but feel a little wary. He grips Pitch's hand a little harder and Pitch, in an attempt to offer comfort, squeezes back. Jack pulls his eyes away from the group in front of him to focus on their intertwined fingers. He doesn't attempt to let go of the other's hand and Pitch feels a wave of satisfaction rush through him.

Then North has to start speaking, urging everyone else into motion and ruining everything.

"There he is, Jack Frost!" He opens his arms wide and Tooth and her fairies take that as their cue to excitedly flutter forward.

"Hi Jack! I've heard a lot about you, and _your teeth!_ " 

Jack lets go of Pitch's hand so that he can hold his staff diagonally in front of him, like a barrier. Pitch frowns and flexes his finger, already missing the contact.

"My- my what?" Jack asks and Tooth's feathers fluff up, a sure sign that she's about to dive in with or without permission. Pitch smoothly steps between them; half because he wants to get the ball rolling and half because if he sees anyone go anywhere near Jack's mouth, even if they don't intend to kiss him, he may go _mad_.

"I believe introductions are in order," he states placidly. Tooth flushes and drifts back a little, though her fairies still circle around Jack's head, starstruck. 

"I'm sure I can guess who's who." Jack says with a wry smile that Pitch returns with ease.

"For the sake of good manners though, please allow me," he moves back to Jack's side and slips an arm around his shoulders, "to introduce Toothiana."

"Hello!" She wiggles her fingers at him. "Please, call me Tooth."

"Sandy."

The Guardians of Dreams smiles widely and salutes Jack with his goblet of eggnog.

"Nicholas St. North."

North laughs loudly. "Is good to finally meet you."

"And you already know Bunny."

Jack eases a little and smirks at the Herald of Spring, Bunny crosses his arms and frowns right back at him.

"And the Shadow Man completes the set," Jack muses aloud and Pitch manages a small bow.

"At your service."

"So why exactly am I here?"

Pitch opens his mouth to break the good news to him gently, things like this require some amount of delicacy after all, but North takes a much more direct route.

"You are here because you have been chosen as new Guardian!"

"What?" His eyebrows furrow and he takes a cautious step back, away from Pitch, suddenly on edge. "Why? There must be some kind of mistake."

"That's what I said." Bunny huffs and Pitch can hardly keep himself from turning and snarling at his teammate when he sees the light in Jack's eyes being to dim. Pitch has seen him with a similar look before, whenever he gets walked through.

"You wouldn't want me anyways," Jack states assuredly before he allows himself a cocky grin that is heart breaking in it's falsity. "I'm all snowballs and fun times. You're all hard work and deadlines."

"Jack," he begins and the younger spirit's eyes snap to him, "I know you have some reservations about this-"

"But you were chosen! By the Man in the Moon!" Tooth breaks in and if anything Jack only looks more uncomfortable with this new information. He stares up at the skylight, eyes locking onto the celestial craft.

"The Man in the Moon," he whispers, "he talks to you?"

"Yes," North walks forward until he's standing alongside Pitch, "and he has said that you are Guardian."

"But... But I don't..." He crosses his arms and frowns at the Guardian of Wonder. "No."

"No?" North repeats in bewilderment. "What do you mean, no?"

"I refuse. I don't want to be a part of your super secret club. I'm not _like_ you." He turns back to Pitch and although he's still noticeably annoyed his expression softens, just a little bit.

"Could you take me home? Please."

"Well, I think we just dodged a bu-" Bunny is abruptly cut off and they all turn to see Sandy calmly clasping a hand over the Pooka's muzzle. It's probably for the best that Sandy was the one to silence him, because if he'd actually been allowed to finish that sentence Pitch would not be held accountable for his actions.

He shoots everyone a warning glare, an unmistakable order to back off, and lets his expression slip into soft compassion when he turns back to Jack.

"Jack, would you care to take a turn about the room with me?" He holds out his arm courteously and the winter spirit gives him a bemused smile. "I promise to take you back to Burgess in a timely manner afterwards."

"Sure, why not." Jack locks elbows with Pitch and they being walking along the room's perimeter, ignoring the looks being cast their way.

"I know you have some reservations about this and I'm sure your worries are not all unfounded, but I think you would make a very good addition to our team."

"Why?"

"Because I have _seen_ you," Pitch says meaningfully and Jack looks up at him from under his eyelashes. "I know the way you are with children. You understand them so much better than the rest of us because you are willing to make time for them. It's very admirable, what you do."

Jack shrugs. "I just play with them is all, it's not a big deal."

"But it is," he assures him, "it is so much more important than you even realize. When we first met, did you not accuse the Guardians of bribing children into believing in us?" They both pay no attention to Bunny's enraged gasp and Jack stops mid-step.

"You remember that?"

"Of course. You made quite the impression on me that day." Pitch manages a small smile. "My point is that you could bring so much to our group, if you would give it a chance." He unwinds their arms and turns to face Jack fully, clasping his cold hands between his own. "In the end though the choice is yours and yours alone. No one can force you into it."

"That's good to know," Jack responds with a hint of dry humour and Pitch brings his hands closer.

If Jack does choose not to accept the Guardianship, this could be one of his few chances.

"I hope you do not find me too untoward, but I would like very much for us to," he pauses and tries to find a casual sort of phrase, something that is not so serious as to scare Jack away, "go out sometime, _together_."

Jack bites his lip, gazes up uncertainly, and it might just be wishful thinking on Pitch's part but it almost looks as if the boy is blushing. He grips Pitch's hands a little harder and opens his mouth to answer-

"Ah, is excellent idea!" North booms from out of nowhere and Jack instinctively wrenches his hands away as though he's been caught in the act of something shameful.

Pitch closes his eyes and slowly counts to ten while North goes on about how all six of them should spend some time together so that Jack can get a feel for them.

"In fact, let's go now!"

"What? I don't think that's the best idea."

But North is an unstoppable force, especially in the face of adversity. He wraps an arm around Jack's shoulders and begins guiding the young spirit away, the other Guardians following his lead. Pitch takes a deep breath and trails after them.

If a light or two, or ten, flickers ominously when he exhales, he'll just blame it on faulty wiring or mischievous elves.

What Jack really wants is to explore Santa's workshop but North laughs, pats his back and tells him that there will be plenty of time for that later.

Even if Pitch _couldn't_ feel fear, it's obvious that Jack believes there _isn't going to be_ a later. He thinks that once he refuses their offer and says his goodbyes they'll let him slip from their memories like water through their fingers until nothing of him remains.

Pitch feels an uncontrollable swell of pride when, after a little harmless digging, he discovers Jack's fears of being forgotten do not include him. Apparently his sneaking around and watching from the shadows has made Jack put him on a pedestal because the boy is certain that Pitch's attitude towards him will not change whether or not he accepts the Guardianship.

And it won't. Being a Guardian isn't for everybody and frankly Pitch can't begrudge his uncertainty about a group of people who've mostly ignored him for 300 years. Even Pitch, with the aforementioned shadow lurking, has only had one conversation with Jack before today, yet has still somehow managed to have to most interaction with the boy out of all of them. It's actually kind of depressing.

North and Tooth bombard the winter spirit with questions: where would you like to go? What would you like to do? While Bunny watches the proceedings with a frown and Sandy comes to calmly stand beside Pitch, though ever so often he smirks up at him like he knows something.

"That expression doesn't suit you."

His smirk just widens and Pitch rolls his eyes.

Jack bites his lip and carefully casts his gaze around, looking for all the world like he's searching for an escape route. Tooth and North are obviously trying not to overwhelm him, Tooth still hasn't pried open his mouth and North is attempting to dial down his rambunctiousness, but in their eagerness they can't seem to tell that they're still too much.

Pitch once again finds himself stepping between Jack and someone else, as though he is some sort of living shield, and he gives the excitable pair a dry look.

"Give the boy some room to breathe, you're smothering him."

They share a contrite look and shuffle back.

"Can I... Can I choose any place?" Jack asks with a small voice.

"Of course. Anything within reason." Pitch leans in close to whisper, "I'll sneak you into the workshop afterwards, if you still want to look around."

He pulls away and Jack laughs brightly.

"In that case, I'd really like to see where you live."

Everyone is shocked, but no one as much as Pitch. People don't like visiting his realm when they have to, and for Jack to choose to visit it opposed to places like the Tooth Palace, Warren or Island of Sleepy Sands, well, it's very unexpected. Pleasantly so.

"If that is what you wish."

Jack nods excitedly. "It is."

"Then we are decided. I will get snowglobe!" North makes a move to dash into his office, but Pitch reaches out and grabs onto him before he has the chance.

"That will not be necessary."

The lights around them suddenly go out, then they are engulfed by shadow.

Sandy recovers quickly, being somewhat used to Pitch's particular method of travel, but everyone else falls into a disoriented heap.

"Next time," North gasps out, "please, wait for snowglobe."

"Very well." Pitch gently pulls Jack to his feet and catches him when he stumbles. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit dizzy. That'll take some getting used to."

Once everyone is confident in their ability to move around without falling over Pitch leads them to a set of unused rooms. In the beginning every Guardian had a place for meetings to be held before they figured that sticking with just one would lead to a lot less confusion. Jack looks around with wide eyes as they pass twisting staircases, heavily shadowed alcoves and Pitch's own Globe before they finally stop in front of a large set of doors carved straight into the rock.

" _Wow_." Jack reaches out a hand and traces the intricate gouges in the stone. "It's like the doorway to Moria from Lord of the Rings."

Pitch has no idea what that is, but Jack sounds suitably impressed so he'll take it as a compliment.

With a soft push the doors swing open and they step inside. It is not as dark as the rest of his home since this place had been planned as a communal area, but the lights are still dim compared to the brightness of Santoff Claussen or The Warren.

Jack wanders around, trailing a hand against the wall and leaving a path of dimly gleaming frost in his wake. He looks at ease, at _home_ , like he could actually live in a place such as this. If Pitch weren't a gentleman and the other Guardians weren't present... But he is, and they are, so he's just going to have to control himself.

"I'll be right back," he says before he disappears to his kitchen, trusting that Sandy will keep things under control for the few minutes he'll be gone.

He sets a kettle to boil and arranges six tea cups, saucers and teaspoons on a silver tray along with milk, honey and sugar. He then digs around and manages to find a tin full of scones and sets them out on a plate. When that is done he goes to the cupboard to pull out some tea, but pauses and frowns at the large selection in front of him.

He doesn't know what kind of tea Jack likes.

He silently appears in front of Jack who makes a surprised noise and jumps back, holding a hand over his heart. Pitch doesn't let it bother him as that is the usual way people react, except for Sandy, who's known him long enough to get used to it and barely bats an eyelash when Pitch creeps up on him.

"Do you have any preferences for tea?"

"Tea?" Jack parrots after calming himself down. "I'm sure anything will be fine."

"Do you like herbal teas? Black? White? Oolong?"

"Uh," he rubs at the back of his neck, "I'm not really a tea connoisseur. Maybe just something simple?"

"I can do simple." Pitch nods to himself and disappears into the kitchen once again.

Peppermint is too Christmassy, Orange Pekoe too plain, Earl Grey doesn't seem Jack's type and he personally finds Chamomile to be a bit of an acquired taste. He's never had so much trouble choosing tea before, he and Sandy have been around long enough that they've tried everything, but he just really wants to choose something that Jack will like. 

Tea is not _just_ tea, it is a way of life.

He stops the kettle just before the water reaches its boiling point, takes out a large infuser and a canister of loose leaf Apple Cinnamon, and lets it steep.

When he arrives back in the communal area to set everything down on low table nestled in the centre of a clutch of chairs and couches, he finds that everything is quiet. Too quiet.

He puts his things down and very slowly turns to survey the sight before him. Everyone looks as though they'd rather be somewhere else.

Honestly, he couldn't leave these people alone for a handful of minutes without something going wrong.

"Did I miss something?" He asks smoothly and Jack immediately turns to look at him, a smile stretching over his face and his eyes gleaming with... _Were those unshed tears?!_

Pitch swallows hard against the anger bubbling up inside, clenches and unclenches his fists in an effort to keep himself from strangling someone.

"Pitch!" Jack all but leaps to his side. "You didn't miss anything, just the Easter Kangaroo pointing out the obvious."

He has worked alongside Aster for centuries and he's barely known Jack for half of one, but it's very hard for him to not just play favourites and toss the Pooka out until he can learn to behave himself. He carefully looks at the other three; North and Tooth awkwardly avoid his gaze and Sandy signs something about an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object.

He takes a deep breath and calms down. Bunny and Jack just rub each other the wrong way and in all likelihood were both hurt from whatever confrontation they just had. Pitch couldn't just fly off the handle because someone was being mean to a person he really, _really_ liked. He was more composed than that.

"The tea is almost done steeping." He leads Jack to a small, two person couch and settles beside him while the others take their places. He sets out the teacups so that they are all within easy reach and begins to pour.

Awkward silence settles. Jack twiddles his thumbs and Bunny's ears begin to droop.

Maybe he should have served something a bit harder than tea.

Jack takes his teacup, inhales the aroma and lets out a pleased sigh before blowing on the liquid until it is no longer steaming.

"Drink your tea, Cottontail."

Bunny's ears twitch upright. "Bossy thing, ain't ya Frostbite?" But he pulls up his own cup none the less and begins to sip at it.

The tension of three fades away while the tension of one skyrockets.

They were _already_ getting along? And now they had pet names for each other? It takes more effort than he will ever admit for Pitch to not grab Jack, pull him close and hiss _mine_ at the others. He is often dramatic by nature and can't help it, but oh, being a gentleman who doesn't scare prospective partners away is difficult.

Jack continues to cool his tea down to a drinkable temperature and subtly lets his gaze linger from one Guardian to another, silently sizing them up. When his eyes flicker over to Pitch the Nightmare King looks right back.

Pitch could get lost in those eye, so big and blue, with a glimmer of something incredibly powerful just underneath the surface. He wonders if Jack feels similarly about his own eyes, because he has yet to turn away-

Tooth coughs into her fist lightly and the connection is broken.

"So Jack," she begins softly, "if you don't mind my asking, why don't you want to join us?"

Jack shrugs. "I just don't think it's really necessary. There's also the whole, you know," he makes an all encompassing motion with his hand, "never talking to me until now thing. Which, okay, you're busy and I get that, but if you're only bothering with me now because the Moon told you to, well," he turns his attention back to his tea and refuses to look up, "it's probably for the best if we go on how we were before." He drains his cup and closes his eyes resolutely.

Tooth bites at her lip, North shifts uncomfortably, Bunny's ears droop again and Sandy slumps over. Clearly none of them have any idea how to respond, it looks like it's up to Pitch to save the day.

"Jack-"

"I wouldn't mind, though, if you stepped out of the shadows to talk with me every once in a while." Jack idly toys with his empty cup. "Who knows, you might enjoy it too, Shadow Man."

Pitch doesn't think he's ever felt so _warm._

"What do you mean, step out from the shadows?" North questions with furrowed eyebrows.

"Pitch has gotten into the habit of keeping an eye on me, but he's only ever spoken to me once before."

"I didn't want to scare the children away, but now that I have your permission I'll be sure to rectify that."

Jack shoots him a smile. "Thanks."

"Wait, how long have you two known each other?" Tooth asks, her gaze flickering between the two of them with an alarming intensity.

"Since the Easter of '68." They reply in unison, sending each other a mirthful look.

Then they see the look on Bunny's face and can't stop themselves from laughing.

x-x-x

Sandy has, of course, suspected that this was a lot more than a simple visit ever since he first saw how Pitch acted around Jack and he's actually very proud of the way his old friend is handling himself. It's obvious from his posturing that he doesn't want to scare Jack away, so he's being the perfect gentleman.

It's incredibly sweet. Sandy's never seen Pitch like this before; love makes him seem softer, more approachable. It's a good look on him.

Tooth is the next one to connect the dots. She stares at the pair of not-quite-yet lovebirds with wide eyes and looks half curious and half mortified, as if the thought of Pitch experiencing these sorts of feelings makes her uncomfortable. Sandy can't quite blame her, even he's come to think of Pitch as an asexual or aromatic being, and he's known him the longest.

He watches the pair closely as their legs occasionally brush whenever Jack shifts, takes note of the way Jack angles his body more towards Pitch than the rest of them, quietly observes each and every one of Pitch's love-struck glances. He gets the distinct impression that if the rest of them weren't there Pitch would have already proposed on bended knee by now.

It takes several subtle actions combined together; Pitch tucking Jack's hair behind his ear, running his hand down the side of his neck and casually keeping his arm perched on the back of the couch behind Jack, for Bunny to clue in. He looks even more weirded out by it than Tooth and opens his mouth to blurt an unthought out comment, but Sandy serenely kicks him in the knee before he can do such a thing and sends him a pointed look.

North, dear North, seems oblivious to it all. He talks with Jack about their respective work and doesn't seem to notice how moody Pitch becomes when he's not the centre of Jack's attention. It will probably take something big for him to notice, and then maybe the winter spirit will start to understand just how much Pitch likes him.

Sandy sips at his tea and patiently waits for something to give.

x-x-x

Jack blooms under attention. He sometimes stumbles over words in his haste or looks unsure about how he should react to things, but it's plain to see he's enjoying the sudden interest in himself. So much so that he doesn't even seem to notice when Pitch shifts the tiniest bit closer in order to completely eradicate the space between them.

With Jack like this, pressed up against his side, he can almost ignore the raging jealousy he feels towards North for stealing the boy's attention away so utterly. Almost.

North mentions something about his Bandit King days and Jack leans forward on the edge of his seat, obviously entranced.

This will not do.

"I'll see your Bandit King and raise you a Space Pirate," he states calmly, which is enough to bring Jack's focus back to him and that's all he wanted anyways.

"You were a pirate?"

" _Space Pirate_ , and the Captain, too."

Jack is obviously filled to the brim with questions which Pitch will be perfectly happy to answer at a later time, when they are alone.

"I would tell you more about my sordid past, but it's not a story for polite company."

Jack glances at the others knowingly. "Some other time then?"

"Of course," Pitch smiles, "whenever you have a moment to spare feel free to drop by. I'd be glad to tell you everything."

"Aren't you really busy with Guardian stuff though?"

"Oh Jack," Pitch very smoothly takes one of Jack's hands between his own and stares into his eyes in what he hopes is an incredibly meaningful way, "I will always have time for you."

North promptly chokes on his tea.

"I am fine, I am fine." He waves off the others' concerns and sends a wide eyed look Pitch's way.

Pitch hums under his breath and doesn't bother letting go of Jack's hand even though the boy is no longer looking his way. He hasn't been actively attempting to hide how he feels so it was easy to see that one by one his coworkers began to feel as though they were intruding. Well, except Sandy, who was probably finding this whole situation amusing. But now they are all at least somewhat aware of the fact and will hopefully act accordingly.

And by accordingly he means go away so that he can woo in peace.

He should have known that instead of leaving like they ought to they'd all stick around. At least the promise of a next time still rings in the air around them.

Just after an hour into their visit Jack begins to fidget. Nothing big at first, he just compulsively grips at his staff, crosses and uncrosses his legs, and leans into the corner of the couch to take up less space. Their time together is coming to a close and he is eager to leave so that he can become accustomed to being alone again and wants to stay forever, all at once.

He is still sure, unwaveringly so, that he will be forgotten once he refuses the Guardianship, so it's only natural that he takes the path that will end in less hurt.

He waits for a lull in the conversation to stand up and announce his intention to leave.

"If that is what you wish I will escort you to the surface, but," Pitch stands, "I would very much like to talk to you before you leave."

The others finally take that as their cue to get out of there.

Tooth practically trips over herself in her haste to leave, quite a feat considering she can fly, and exclaims that she desperately needs to get back to work. Before she goes she zooms close to Jack, puts her hands on his shoulders, looks him straight in the eyes and says:

"Promise me you'll floss."

Jack looks baffled, but he nods his head anyways.

Bunny is the next to leave. He doesn't say goodbye so much as lazily salutes in their direction before opening one of his tunnels and hopping in. Clearly wanting to get out before anything unseeingly happened.

North looks as though he'd like to pull Jack into one of his trademark bone crushing hugs, but he settles for a pat on the back.

"You will think about Guardianship some more, yes? Is big decision, take all the time you need. If you are ever around the Pole feel free to drop in and I will give you full tour of workshop."

And then there were three.

Pitch gives Sandy a pointed look and the Guardian of Dreams raises his eyebrows and cocks his head to the side, feigning confusion. The Boogieman's eyes narrow and Sandy snorts, though he makes no sound, and lifts himself out of his chair.

He very slowly and deliberately informs Jack that he'd be more than happy to answer any questions the boy has before floating away on a cloud of dreamsand.

Jack waves and keeps an eye on him until Sandy disappears from view, then he turns back to Pitch and oh, it's marvellous to have all that attention focussed on himself again.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

Pitch straightens out and tries to keep a level head.

"Back at the Pole I asked you something, but I'm afraid you may have taken it the wrong way." Pitch steps forward, just enough so that Jack has to tilt his head a little in order to keep eye contact. "When I invited you out, it was an invitation for _you_ only."

"Oh," Jack blinks rapidly and he looks a bit flushed. "that's what I thought at first, but then North- and I figured you meant for everyone to..." He trails off and his cheeks go darker.

"I meant it as a date. You don't have to, of course, I'd really like it if you did but you can refuse if-"

"I'd love to." Jack interrupts and it's like all the cogs in Pitch's brain grind to a stop.

"You would?"

Jack nods. "You- you've _seen_ me. Whenever I caught sight of you watching me before I- I like being seen, especially by you." He looks down at his feet. "You remembered our first meeting, and you told me the choice about the Guardianship was mine to make, but you believe in me anyways, believe that I have something to give."

Pitch cups Jack's face in his hands and raises the other's gaze. Jack gives him a watery smile.

"No one's ever believed in me before." His voice cracks just a little and Pitch wants nothing more than to smother him with kisses, but he stamps the impulse down.

"I believe in you, I'll always believe in you."

Jack leans forward, resting his forehead against Pitch's chest. "How long have you liked me?"

"I've _liked_ you ever since you spoke to me without fear." He encircles Jack in his arms, reels him in even closer. "I've loved you for decades."

Jack pulls back in surprise and for one terrible moment Pitch thinks he's gone too far, said too much, overstepped his bounds and now Jack will leave without a backwards glance.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Jack sounds incredulous and not at all angry. Pitch doesn't think he's ever felt so relieved. 

"You were always around children when I saw you. I know how protective you are of them, I thought if I went up to you and they became frightened you would become angry with me."

Jack laughs. "Well at least I know now. We'll just have to make up for lost time."

Pitch blinks. That almost sounds as if- but that's probably just wishful thinking-

Jack grabs his shoulders and pulls him down to seal their lips together. It's graceless, too hard and _absolutely perfect_ and _Jack_ was the one who instigated it. Jack kissed him, not the other way around. He can hardly think straight, his mind a jumble of: lips, lips touching, Jack is kissing him, Jack is _kissing_ him.

It's amazing how little effort it takes to turn his mind into mush.

Jack begins to pull away and Pitch chases after him, unable to help himself. He threads his fingers through Jack's hair and runs his tongue along the seem of his lips, heart stuttering when Jack opens with a sigh.

He is a gentleman, _he is a gentleman._

Jack presses up against him and clings to his shoulders, letting his staff clatter to the ground. Pitch's resolve is crumbling, is being torn down brick by brick every second he and Jack are connected like this. He doesn't want to stop, but what if he's going too fast? He couldn't live with himself if Jack felt coerced.

He tries to step back but this time _Jack_ follows after _him_ and, well, he can't find it within himself to deny Jack anything.

It takes a small eternity, not nearly enough time, for Jack to lean away. His eyes are shuttered, cheeks flushed, breath coming in gasps, lips kiss bruised, and it's all because of Pitch.

"Wow, that was- _wow_ ," he rasps.

Pitch rests his chin atop Jack's head, incredibly pleased with himself.

"I should get going soon, I only have a few days of winter left."

Pitch reluctantly lets go. Once winter is over Jack will be free to visit all the time, he can't let himself interfere with the winter spirit's work, even if he desperately wants to.

Jack bends down to pick up his staff and when he stands back up he's biting his lip and looking up at him from under his eyelashes and Pitch just wants to kiss him all over again.

"Would you like to come with me? It's still before dawn in Burgess so there won't be any kids out. I'll whip up a quick snowstorm and we can watch their reactions as they wake up to the last snow day of the year." Jack slowly offers out his hand.

Pitch doesn't even have to think about it.

"I'd love to," he says as he reaches for Jack, locking their fingers together.

Jack's ensuing smile takes his breath away.


End file.
